


Lost and Found

by Vampireyautja



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Feeding, Gore, rampage you are horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampireyautja/pseuds/Vampireyautja
Summary: Rampage indulges a bit too much on some mech unlucky enough to crash land on his deserted planet.





	Lost and Found

Smoke was the first thing that drew his attention, the little flash of light being the second. His optics were immediately drawn to the movement as he watched a speck tumble down from the sky before vanishing off on the horizon.  
He got to his peds, glancing down at Transmutate who was still curled up on the fabric blanket they had laid out on the beach. She mumbled something in recharge he couldn’t make out as he leaned down to run his claws over the side of her helm.  
He wouldn’t be gone long. 

Transmutate woke up slowly, her optics showing nothing but static for a few clicks before she managed to clear it away. The warmth she had curled up against when she slipped into recharge was gone. She turned and frowned at the noticeable lacking presence of her large friend. Had she powered down for too long? Perhaps he was back at their home.  
She rolled up the blanket and tucked it under an arm as she walked back, peering around the small yard in front of their home as she drew closer.  
Not outside. Inside then. He had to be there.  
“Rampage?” She ducked her head past the doorway, looking into the dim room before going quiet. This was odd.  
“Rampage!” She called out one more time just to be certain before setting her blanket onto the floor before heading back outside.  
He might be out for a walk…or perhaps went off to look for something? She paused, her denta working over the metal of her mouth as she tried to not worry.  
They always told each other before they went too far away from their home- they still hadn’t explored the entire planet. They had no way of knowing if anything out there was dangerous to them or not.  
It wasn’t like him to be gone without saying anything.  
Something flared off on the horizon and her optics flicked up to catch it. A fire? Smoke was coiling up beyond the trees, thick spirals off it as it flooded the air. It didn’t seem to spread though, staying in a rather odd column. Like it was coming off of something small.  
Rampage. 

Transmutate sprinted towards the source immediately, switching to her vehicle mode as soon as her peds left the sand. Loud crackling and the sound of buckling metal hit her audios as she sped closer, finally clearing the last line of trees. A small ship came into view, its hull split open like a cracked egg. She sped to a stop, transforming back before walking up to it. Transmutate kept a careful distance back, mindful of the sparking wires and billowing smoke. It must have crashed no more then an hour or two ago.  
But if the ship was here…where was the pilot?  
Her head turned to follow a trail of disturbed earth, the dirt shoved aside as if something had slid through it. She had assumed it had been the ship as it had slid but it was too small for that. Much, much too small. She kept her optics on the ground as she followed it, deeper into the woods and over broken twigs and branches. How far could this thing have gone?  
An hour came and went as she went deeper into the woods, the day cycle having switched over to night quite suddenly. She wouldn’t go home…not without Rampage.  
She stopped as the trail ended, a small clearing coming into view before her audios picked up something. Every ventilation system in her body seemed to freeze, even her fans coming to a halt as she focused on it.  
It was quiet except for the faint noise of metal tearing and something wet being splattered over the ground as she inched closer. It was not a pleasant sound, her servos shook as she glanced out at the clearing from behind a tree. Her frame went rigid and her optics brightened in shock as she saw what lay behind.  
Energon littered the ground, strips of metal that- oh primus she was certain at one point they had been legs…were covering the ground. Branches and twigs were everywhere, like someone had been trying to drag themselves away. It only took her a moment to see who it was.  
Some nameless mech was sprawled out in the middle of the clearing, legs torn apart as their spark chamber had been wrenched clean open. Transmutate’s hand flew to cover her mouth as the unknown mech in question groaned, energon bubbling up from his mouth as he struggled to turn over and drag himself away.  
B-but…Rampage was- Transmutate couldn’t tear her optics away as she watched her red friend crouch over the injured mech. His servos were working on removing the left mechs arm, his claws slicing cleanly through the wires as he worked. He chuckled to himself as he leaned down, his mandibles splayed out wide as he suddenly tore out the plating covering the mechs shoulder.  
The mech- who Transmutate had assumed as in stasis suddenly lurched up, a terrible choking noise coming from him.  
“Rampage?” She moved out from her cover, raising her hands up in a calm down motion as she slowly walked closer to him. There was...energon was splattered over the front of his chassis, heat coming off of him like a ship engine. There was a sudden burst of movement from the seemingly prone mech as Rampage’s attention shifted. The mech’s good arm raised up, heat coming off of it as Transmutate looked at it with a frown. Why was there smoke…and when did he have a blaster? The pain didn’t hit her till a second later, the smell of burnt metal hitting her as she fell onto her knees.  
She looked down as energon pooled beneath her, servos shaking as she tried to cover the wound.  
“I-It hurts. I don’t…?” Coolent ran down her faceplate as Rampage slammed his hand down onto the mechs remaining arm, crushing the metal until it was nothing but scrap. She didn’t hear him rush to her until he was gathering her in his arms, frantically patching her side. Her healing could not match his in the slightest but it was better then the average mechs. One of the few advantages of being a phase sixer. She whimpered as Rampage worked on closing the broken fuel lines as best as he could but the sudden lack of energon was making her processor spin.  
“Ah, Sweetspark…That mech was a maximal. A guard sent to take us back… I didn’t mean to be gone for so long. I confess I found it hard not to…indulge.” He explained as Transmutate struggled to keep her optics lit.  
“You’ll be fine…there. Such a tough little thing, healing already aren’t you? No…no you don’t have enough energon though do you?” He spoke quietly as she struggled to focus on his faceplate.  
“I don’t want to go back.”  
“I know sweet spark. I know- Ah, no- keep those optics on for me. Can you do that?”

Rampage was frowning at her, concern etched over his face as she struggled to do what he asked. Her optics flicked off and she could hear Rampage move, her servo reaching out for him as she heard a wet, tearing sound. What was that? She hoped the energon loss hadn’t started to play havoc on her sensors just yet. 

His heat enveloped her again and she clutched his servo, her processor feeling awfully light and clouded. Something pressed as her mouth, her glossa trying to push it away before it gently but firmly pushed in anyway. Transmutate tried to ask Rampage what he was doing before her optics flickered back on. His mouth was pressed up against hers as she mumbled her surprise against his maw, processor hazy and spinning.  
He hummed at her in reassurance before some sort of fluid slid into her mouth. It felt warm as it ran down past her lips and down her throat before she looked up at him in confusion. He was…feeding her? Her systems started to come online the more he gave to her, pausing a moment as he shifted, keeping an arm wrapped about her waist as he moved. What was he-  
Transmutate froze as she realized what he was doing. He was bent over the prone mech, his mandibles flaring before he bit and swallowed as much of his energon as he could. He turned back to Transmutate, who was frozen with shock as he gently worked her mouth open again.  
“Wait…Rampage I don’t-” Energon slid over her glossa again as she tried to speak again, Rampage tilting her helm back so she could swallow better. He hummed in a singsong tone, keeping up a constant flow of energon before it finally trickled to a stop.  
“Rampage I’m okay. I’ll be fine.” She tried to reason but there was an odd light in Rampage’s eyes. He purred, his claws rubbing over her back as her optics shuttered at what he had pinched inbetween his mandibles. 

Rather then energon it was protoform metal, his helm pressing up against hers as he pushed it against her mouth. She shook her head, trying to dissuade him from feeding her before he made a low pleading noise at the back of his throat. 

She paused, her optics flicking up to his before she swallowed thickly. Her mouth opened, enough for him to press the soft metal past her glossa. She wouldn’t admit it but the fuel was helping, the lack of energon from earlier already starting to fade.  
He was already pushing more onto her glossa, making sure she swallowed as energon dribbled down the side of his throat.  
“There we go. Feeling better? It will help you, trust me.” He panted as another piece was worked back past her denta. Oral fluid ran off his glossa and up against her as he groaned, steam spiraling up from his shoulder vents. 

It was fitting to him that the mech that had hurt her was now fixing her… Rampage chuckled as he slid his mouth down to lap up any traces of energon on her throat. He would feed her, make that pain he knew she was feeling go away. He could taste the fear and pain fading already leaving her as he licked her clean.  
But first…

Transmutate grunted as he laid her on the ground, turning her to the side so she was positioned so she couldn’t see what he was doing. Rampage got to his feet, turning to face what was left of the pilot.  
Transmutate might not have been able to see but she could still hear.  
Her optics widened as she covered her mouth with a servo, loud and terrible noises hitting her audio sensors. 

There was a snap and she shifted, turning about to see as the mech in question had shoved what was left of his legs up to try and keep Rampage away. It wasn’t doing much help seeing as he had no arms to assist him now either.  
The pilots vocalizer shorted out as Rampage crushed one leg beneath his foot, the metal flattening against the ground as fuel lines burst, straining the earth beneath them a vivid pink.  
Rampage ripped open the other mech’s torso, his claws hooking into his chassis as he tore it open. As he worked more and more of the blue light coming off the mechs spark started to shine through. Eventually the light shone over Rampage’s faceplates as he breathed in deep, his mandibles splayed open wide. 

“You reek of fear and anger… But something else too. What is that? Disgust?” He chuckled, one hand coming down to let his claws tangle in the mechs neck cabling.  
“What do you have to be disgusted about?” His mandibles clattered against one another, his hand lifting up so the mech could see all the energon splattered across it.  
“This is all yours. But you should be disgusted with yourself. I know I am.” He laughed before he tore open the mech’s spark chamber, a loud howl escaping his torn vocalizer before Rampage dug in. The noise tapered off into a pained groan, energon bubbling up from the pilot’s lips. 

She couldn’t bare it anymore. With a grunt she sat up, steam hissing out of her vents as she struggled to get to her peds.  
“Stop. Rampage stop.” She called out, her voice thick with pain as Rampage hummed at the noise, turning slightly as his attention refocused.  
He paused for a moment, optics flicking from her then back to the pilot who was still shaking in pain. 

“Shouldn’t have to see…” He muttered to himself before moving away, energon still dribbling off his chin. Rampage picked her up easily, his back to the pilot as he started to walk away from the clearing.  
Transmutate looked back through the trees at the pilot…he wasn’t moving but his optics were still on, staring up at the branches above him.  
“I should get you home. Can’t have you laying about in the dirt now can I?” If he had noticed her discomfort about his earlier actions he didn’t comment on it. And in a way she was grateful he didn’t, she didn’t want to think about it now.  
She didn’t want to consider what would happen when he went back.


End file.
